


in your arms

by probablysomehow



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, can be perceived as friendship, wala lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: I will come home.





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> hello, birthday ko at gumawa nanaman ako ng basura

Apart from beating hearts, slow breaths, the city noise outside, and the show playing on the laptop, the condominium unit is fairly quiet.

The laptop is playing a stand up comedy show in hopes of lifting up the spirits of the occupants of the bed. They both know the other isn't really paying attention and the laptop was set up as some form of distraction from reality.

When the episode ends, neither of them move from their position to switch it to another show. Mia sighs. Phil hums.

"Phil," Her voice is soft but rings clear compared to the silence of the unit.

The boy angles his head just a little to see more of her face. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Very few things scare Miriam Aquino. 5 missed calls from Mom and spiders are on top of the list, but they both know what she's talking about.

"Ako din." Phil admits.

Mia lifts her head up from its previous spot on his shoulder where she comfortably nestled in and Phil watches her sit up and pick at her bedsheets. He sits up too, mimicking her, and leans against the headboard. His hand sits atop hers, warming her slightly cold hands. "I've been to rallies before," He assures her. "kaya ko 'to."

"This isn't just any rally." Mia argues. Her eyes don't meet his. "You never know what could happen."

He knows what she's talking about but prompts her to say it anyway. "Ano?"

Phil is met by dead silence for a few minutes and he looks at Mia's frame. Her usual prim and proper posture is replaced with a defeated one, back hunched and head hung low. She rubs at the fleece blanket with lithe fingers. For a moment, he thinks she didn't hear him, but then she responds. Mia looks at him, her green eyes filled with concern and anger all at once. Concern for Phil; anger towards the injustice system that pushed for this to happen. Maybe if 1972 was a little more kinder to the country, this wouldn't have happened.

"Uuwi ka."

It's not a plea, it's an order. She wants an answer that Phil has to commit to.

"I will." Phil smiles a little at this.

Mia wants something more definite, a more concrete promise than just that. "Alive, and in one whole piece." Her voice cracks just the tiniest bit at the end of her sentence, and it's all it takes for Phil to gather her in his arms.

"Mangangamoy pawis ako, pero oo." He jokes.

She doesn't cry and even laughs at the attempt at lightheartedness. Tonight, Mia realizes the gravity that Phil has in her life. She holds on tight, he returns the embrace, and they stay like that until they're comforted for the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bukas, Sept 21 ng 4pm, gaganapin ang rally sa Luneta laban sa 45th anniversary ng martial law ni Ferdinand Marcos. Kung pupunta kayo, mag-ingat at kung pwede ay pumunta ng may kasama. There are threads sa Twitter regarding basic rally guidelines under the #FightTyranny tag, check them out if you're going!
> 
> 2\. Stay safe, people!
> 
> 3\. This stems from a roleplay thing going on sa Twitter. @utakandpuso si Phil, @miaxaquino si Mia. Other characters are there too! If you're interested in joining, feel free to choose any character na hindi pa taken! It's a fun pastime.


End file.
